Taste My Crimson Rose
by SnowSoulVilliers
Summary: Would he Reject a Confession of love to be with his doll and Love her forever? Jun X Shinku


**Wow it has been a Very Long time since I have written a Fanfinction almost 3 Years.**

 **This Fanfiction is going to be a Rozen Maiden Explicit/Mature Rated with lemon and a Jun X Shinku Pairing. The Reason why I have decided to write well is because there is not really any fanfic of this sort around the site and honestly there really should be more Jun X Shinku they are an awesome pair well I hope you enjoy it.**

Taste my Crimson Rose

It was a Normal day in the Sakurada household the sun was shining and everything had been going well that was however until Jun got that love Confession that night. Jun was on his computer as normal browsing the internet looking at study tips as he had summer exams coming up. Shinku who had been reading her book as always was just about to sleep when Jun ask in a Concerned tone "is Everything ok? You look really tired lately. "No I am fine Jun Please do not worry of such Silly things are you sure? You know I'd only be worried is all I mean don't you always say how sleep is impor-"Ding Ding! Next the door bell ring "who could it be at this hour?" Jun wondered "yes it is very odd for someone to call at this hour a friend of yours perhaps?" "No not that I can think of" Jun went down answer the door.

Jun opened to the door to see a short red headed girl with green eyes stand at the door " Excuse me who are Jun asked very confused "are you looking for my sister I can go and get her if you lik-" wait! It's ok th- the thing is Jun I'm here to see you I have something very important to tell you. "

Ohh I see what is your Name Jun asked now wondering what was going " this so Strange" Jun said as he begins to feel rather nervous. "My Name Moza it's a Pleasure to meet you Moza smiled with a gentle expression "so what do you need to tell me?" Moza began to shake suddenly a nervousness could be feel. Jun and Moza Stepped outside the moon was reflecting ever so brightly "who is this girl what does she want with Jun?!" Shinku said feeling very worried so opened the window to hear the conversation.

"Well Ju- Jun the thing is I Really like you ever since I had seen you in sc- school I heard about what happen to you how people made fun of you for what you were able to do how you stopped going to school because of that I waited for so long for you to come back so... I could tell you that I love you" Silence filled Jun's Room "what is going on?! Did that girl just confess to Jun? Am I going to lose him no I can't Jun..." Pain and anxiety began to Fill Shinku's heart as she seeing the event unfold before her eyes.

"Moza I'm very happy that you feel that why about me but I'm sorry I love someone else and I know that I can't give my heart to anyone else as she has rightfully taken it I swore upon the rose ring to be hers and hers alone" Jun said with soft gentle eye ones which no one had ever seen before so peaceful looking and full of light. "Swore upon the ring? Are you married Jun? Moza said while laughing slightly. "I knew you would reject me I could see it in those eyes of yours that your heart was already taken but it's ok I can accept the rejection because I know not only did this person give you such feelings but help make you into the man you are today.

"Yes Moza that is very true without her I would never have become the man I am today no I'm not married Jun said blushing just a promise I made. "I owe her so much yet I cannot give her enough in return" Jun smiled with a saddened expression on his face. "Jun she has everything she needs just take care of this person that's all I ask" and with that Moza bid her farewell to Jun leaving in the street under the moonlight.

Shinku sat down on Jun's bed unable to form any sort of thought her heart was beating faster then she could manage and she was incredibly hot with so many emotions and thoughts going on all at once. "What did he mean by what he said does Jun love me? But I'm just a doll... there's no way he could l-love me..."

"Hey are you ok Jun Said as he came into the room uhhh am... yes I am fine.. do not ask such silly things Jun. "Alright then ill make us some te- WAIT JUN!" Shinku was almost yelling at the top of her voice which sounded very Nervous and fragile.

Jun was caught off when Shinku yelled suddenly "what is it Shinku?

"I- heard what that girl said to you said to you why did you reject her Jun? I want to hear those words so much" "Sh- Shinku ahh... uhhh..." Jun said as he began to blush uncontrollably. " Well Jun are you going to tell me? "Please Jun tell me what my heart wants to hear" Shinku had said as she began to tear up. Jun Sat down on the bed Next to Shinku the whole room had become silent and all he could see was Shinku's strong gaze as if looking right though him " t- the reason I rejected her was because I... I...Love you Shinku and nobody else. The two just sat in silence. "Hey Shi hmmm?!

" Soft lips were pressed against Jun as he could feel a tongue trying to dominate his mouth. Jun had a feeling of Shock and was stunned by what happened. " Sh- Shinku... why did you kiss me?" " because deep down it was what you wanted right Jun I can tell" Suddenly Shinku made her way on to Jun's Lap and she spread her leg and then whispered into his ear I wanted it too Jun no not Just that Jun I want all of you to myself"

Shinku wrapped her arms around Jun then gazed into his eyes then spoke with a sad tone to her voice. " I Thought you were going to accept the girls feelings I that you would be with her and that you would abandon me after all I'm just a dol- "Don't say that Shinku! I would never abandon you would do that" Jun said as he kissed her deeply with such passion Shinku had become speechless Blushing like crazy. "It doesn't matter to me if you are a doll id love you no what Shinku you are my entire world i- ... Jun placed his arms around Shinku's waist then said suddenly I want to give all of myself to you and you alone. "Jun close your eyes why Shinku? just do it please alright" after a few seconds the sound of buttons been undone could be heard and the sound of ribbons been untied also that of shoes been taking off.

"Shinku is everything ok? Can I open my eyes yet Jun said as he began to feeling nervous about what was going on and what was about to happen. "No not y- yet just please give me a moment" Shinku said as she took off the last of her clothing. "Jun... Open your eyes... Jun began to slowly open his eyes to see that Shinku was fully naked right in front of him. " S- S- S- Shinku!? Jun..." Shinku said it a sweet seductive voice this is what you wanted right what... we both wanted... Shinku leaned in closer to Jun now their faces now inches apart.

Jun's blush only got redder looking at her in full he could see everything her slime figure even her ball joints on the parts of her arms and legs but that didn't matter to him she was more than just a doll to him it didn't matter that they were different what mattered was that they loved each other. "Jun are you ok doing this with me even though you know what I am? "Yes I- am I want to do this wi- you and show you just how much you mean to me how much I love you. "Jun..." Shinku said softly as she went to kiss Jun wrapping her arms around him tightly and kissing him deeply and with passion Jun began to undress. "don't be embarrassed Jun I want to see all you" Shinku said as she started kiss his neck and putting her hand though his hair "Sh- ahhh... does It feel good Jun? " Shinku said has she began to kiss his neck with more force "ahhh! Shinku.." Jun moaned unable to control himself.

Shinku began to unbutton his shirt and run her hand along his chest in a slow and steady motion "For a Servant you have such a nice body Shinku said as began to undo his pant."Sh- Shinku are we really going to do this? Jun said as he could feel he nerves getting the best of him" why of course Jun do you really think I want to stop now?"

She said as she gave him another kiss. Alright then Shinku ill do it I will do whatever you desire Jun then wrapped his arm around her body and started kissing it all over the excitement he was beginning to feel as he could feel his man hood coming alive "She feels so human like..." She could feel the fingers of Jun rubbing against her womanhood her thoughts becoming clouded the pleasure was becoming more and more intense. "Ahhh Jun... that feels so good" Shinku moaned as she began to unzip Jun's pants "Shinku!? Now it s my turn to make you feel good.

"just relax Jun and be a good boy" Shinku said as she began to lick and suck on the tip of his penis "Ahh! Uhh.. I can't this.. feels so good Shinku hmmm..." Shinku smiled and moan as Jun was still rubbing her vagina "Ahh... good boy... Jun those fingers are faster faster! Shinku moaned as she was nearing her climax.

"Shinku! I can hold it any longer Ahhhh! Uhhh!... "Jun ahhhh! Ah... ah... J- Jun" the two collapsed and laid next to each other after the two rested for some time. " Shinku are you ok" Jun asked with a worried expression. Shinku gazed at Jun then replied

" I feel wonderful Jun I never you could make me feel... Shinku thought for a moment then said Loved.. I always that fathers love could never be surpassed that his was the most strongest and most sweet and gentle but... I was wrong yours is liked the sweetest of tea it is perfection Jun one in which I love the taste it is everlasting." Jun was unable to control his blush his heart was racing at an alarming rate and so many thought's were going though his Shinku then laid on top of him resting her head on his chest then Jun wrapped his arms around Shinku's small body. " Shinku it is because of you I was able to become the person I am it was your love and strength that was able to make me over come my fear owe it all to you and I want to be with you forever" then Jun gave Shinku a sweet loving kiss so tender and soft " hmmm... Jun..." Shnku moaned as the two kissed.

The two parted the kiss then Shinku sat on top of Jun and said "while panting " are you ready my love?" Jun become nervous and asked "are you sure Shinku?" Then unexpectedly Shinku Slid inside Jun his cock feeling how tight Shinku's pussy was he moaned loudly. Ahh! Shinku... yes Jun Shinku said as she began to ride him slowly in a seductive voice.

"You are all mine Jun always" Shinku said as she began to move faster "Ahhh Jun more Jun.." the pleasure was wonderful to Jun he had never thought such a feeling could exist "Sh- Shinku if you keep going i'm goi-" Shinku interrupted Jun with a deep kiss also licking all over his body " Yes! Jun Cum and become one with me forever! More more!" Jun sat up and embraced Shinku pushing harder and deeper to where he could feel her wall tighten to the point he could no longer hold it "Shinku I- I... love you! AHHH really I do more than anything else in the world I'll always be yours For-"Jun Came letting everything out nothing but sweet pleasure filled their minds "Jun! uhhhhh! My Love!... with that the two collapsed Warped in each other's arms "I love you Shinku I love you Jun"


End file.
